Tell her until you have a time
by SecretDave
Summary: I hope that you're gonna like it ;)


Hello everyone, on the beginning I want to inform you that I'm from Poland and I'm still learning English. This Story can be a good lesson for me, well if I'll make some mistakes please, forgive me. You can also correct me to help me learn. Thanks for help and have a nice lecture ;)

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was a beautiful day. Weather was excellent. The birds were singing, people were outside and had fun. Everyone was so happy in this day, even Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Football in the Park. Starfire was on her planet, Tamaran with a short visit for a few days. But there was one person who was bothering of something. It was Robin. He was sitting on the roof of the Teen Titan's tower for about 6 hours and thinking…

Robin in his head: "I really want to tell her… Tell, what I really feel to her. This felling of powerlessness… I can fight crime all day without a break, I'm not afraid of anything except this… Maybe I'm not good enough to be with her…"

Suddenly he exclaimed:

"It's making me crazy! I'm too much scared to…"

Then he looked behind, there was Starfire. She came back from Tamaran.

Robin: "Starfire! Hi!"

Starfire: "Hello Robin… Is everything ok?"

Robin: "Why… Why are you asking Star?" - said ashamed.

Starfire: "Because I heard your scream but I couldn't understand what you saying." – said worried.

Robin in his head: "Oh no, what should I say!? She's smart, she can feel that I'm lying. Maybe…"

Robin: "It's because… because… Because today is the Screaming Day!"

Robin in his head: "What!? Good job Robin, the worst lie on the world"

Starfire: "Screaming Day? I've never heard about it."

Robin: "Because it's tradition of my family and… you know… Tradition is extremely important."

Robin in his head: "You idiot! What have you done!? She know that I'm lying… She already know…"

Starfire: "Well, I should wish you happy Screaming Day!" – said sm

Robin in his head: "OMG, I can't belive, it works! Okay just be careful now and don't do anything stupid"

Robin: " Yeah! Thank you! Well… "

Starfire: "Well what?"

Robin in his head: "It's your chance, c'mon Robin, you can do this!"

Robin: "Well maybe… you should get some sleep after this long trip."

Starfire: "Yes, I think that it's pretty good Idea. I'll be in my room."

Robin in his head: "I can't belive! I'm so stupid!"

Robin: "Starfire, wait!"

Starfire: "Yes?"

Robin in his head: "Do it Robin, you can do this, TELL HER!"

Robin: „Have a good night's sleep!"

Starfire: "Thanks Robin"

Starfire went to her room. Robin felt really bad again that he was too scared to tell about his feelings.

Robin: "I'm so stupid and weak… Why this is so hard?!"

Meanwhile in Starfire's room…

Starfire in her head: "Dear diary… My visit on Tamaran was great, I was really missing of my family there. I hoped to stay few days more, but something couldn't let me. I was really happy for meet my family on Tamaran, but my heart was crying. I can't describe my feelings. Anger, happiness, fear… It's just a few of them. It's Robin… I can't stop thinking about him. When he's near me I just wanna hug him, take his hand or just tell him that he's very important to me. I really want to be someone more than a friend for him… But maybe it's just my dream… Dream that will never come true."

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven came back to the tower. Cyborg was going to play with Beast Boy in some video games, but he noted that something is bad with Robin. He decided talk to him.

Cyborg: "Hey Beast, I'll join to you later ok? I have something to do"

Beast Boy: "Yeah man, but do this fast, because I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Cyborg went to the Robin's room.

Cyborg: "Robin? Can I come in?"

Robin: "Yeah…" – said saddened.

Cyborg: "Hey man, what's going on? You looks really bad. What's wrong?"

Robin: "Everything is ok, I'm just a little tired."

Cyborg: "C'mon bro! We're friends, I'll not tell anyone. I see that something bothering you."

Robin: "You promise?"

Cyborg: "Yup. Start talking"

Robin: "Well… I like Starfire, but not just as a friend, if you know what I mean. "

Cyborg: "Oh man! You love her!"

Robin: "Yeah…"

Cyborg: "Are you told her?"

Robin: "This is my problem. I just… can't. I was trying a lot of times, but it's too hard. I'm scared of her answer, I mean… what if she love someone else? What if she will laugh because of my question? What if I'll lose her. I don't wanna be just a friend… But if she's not gonna be with me? What if she want to be just a friend… then, if I told her what I'm feeling I will fail her. I don't wanna hurt her. I don't wanna lose her. I can't imagine my life without Star…"

Cyborg: "Man, I don't know what should I tell you… Sometimes you just have to make hard decision. Your whole life is gonna be one big hard decision. If you really love Star, just tell her or It's gonna take you on a part, from the inside. And I'm sure that no matter what is she gonna do with it, Star will never hurt you by laugh or something."

Robin: "Thanks Cyborg."

Cyborg: "You're welcome. I'm sorry, but I have to go and show Beast Boy who is the best! Good luck with Star!"

Robin: "Maybe Cyborg is right… Maybe I should just tell Starfire that I love her and stop hurting myself. Yes, I'll do it! Tomorrow! It's gonna be my best day, or the best fail."

 **CHAPTER 2**

Next day… Robin just woke up. He was very nervous. Cyborg took care of that Robin an Star could be alone in the tower. Robin made breakfast for him and Star. Star was sleeping a long time after her trip to the Tamaran. When she woke up, immediately dressed up and went to the kitchen. Robin's heart rate was raising. He couldn't stay on his legs and then she came.

Robin in his head: "She's so beautiful and her cute green eyes…"

Starfire: "Hi Robin!"

Robin: "Hello Star!"

She looked around and asked

Starfire: "Where are Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg?"

Robin: "They leave a message on the fridge that they have something to do."

Starfire: "Oh, I understand. I'm glad that although you stayed with me in the tower."

Robin: "Of course. And I made a breakfast for us."

Starfire: "That's great! Thank you so much."

Robin: "So, let's eat. I made my special dish… pancakes with jam!"

Starfire: "Sounds good."

Robin: "You first. Tell what do you think about this?"

Starfire: "Mmmm… Delicious!"

Robin: "I'm glad that you like it. Maybe after breakfast we'll go on the walk? If you want, of course..."

Starfire: "Yes, gladly."

After breakfast…

Robin: "Are you ready Star?"

Starfire: "Yes, I'm coming "

Starfire and Robin went to the Park. They were talking all of the time. And then the weather suddenly changed.

Robin: "Oh no, it's rain, c'mon let's go and hide somewhere."

They hid under small roof.

Starfire: "I think it's too late and got soaked to the skin in the rain." – said smiled.

Robin: "Yeah me too."

Robin: "Starfire?"

Starfire: "Yes Robin?"

Robin: "There is something, that I was gonna tell you a lot of times."

Starfire: "What is it?"

They were very close to each other. Robin took Starfire's hand and said…

Robin: "I think you're gonna be mad on me."

Starfire gripped Robin's hand and went to him much closer than earlier

Starfire: "What you're gonna tell me Robin?"

Robin: "I'm so happy that I spend this day with you, it was really great."

Starfire: "I'm happy as well!"

Robin: "Starfire… I can't still keeping my feelings. Forgive me if I'll hurt you, but I just have to tell you this. Star I want you… to know… to know…"

Starfire: "To know what Robin?" – she smiled.

Robin in his head: "C'mon, you love her, she's this so close to you. Just DO IT! This is what you want, and you have to do!"

Robin: "Starfire… You're the best girl I've ever met. I lov…"

Suddenly communicator turned on. It was Cyborg.

Starfire: "Robin?" – she asked worried.

Robin: "Wait a minute ok?"

Robin: „Here's Robin, what's going on Cyborg?"

Cyborg: "We need you here, we were attacked by someone much powerful than we were thinking!

Robin, Star, come here now… AHHHHHH!"

Robin: "Cyborg? Cyborg! Starfire, we have to go!"

Starfire: "Give me a hand Robin, I can take us there!"

Starfire and Robin went to the city center to help his friends. When they get there, were fighting against a very powerful man. He named himself "The Master". Suddenly he blew up all city center.

The Master: "I'm invincible Teen Titans! I will destroy this city!"

Robin: "He's too powerful, we can't even touch him. He destroyed city center, and can destroy the rest of the city!"

Beast Boy: "What're we gonna do!?"

All Titans was very tired. There was no way to stop The Master. He had to defeat Titans and destroy city for good, but suddenly he said…

The Master: "There is only one chance to stop me from destroying this city and kill all of you. One of the Titans, who's the bravest and have a clean heart can sacrifice himself for the rest of the team and save this city.

Robin: "Never!"

The Master stunned Titans except of Starfire and Robin.

The Master: "I think I know who's gonna die for everyone today. You, little girl."

Robin: "Strafire! NO!"

Starfire: "Robin! Help me!

Robin: "Master please don't this, don't do this! Take me and leave her alone! I'm the bravest, you need me! Not her! Please!"

Starfire: "Robin!"

The Master: "Oh, I see that you changed your mind"

Robin: "Please… just let her go" – said crying.

The Master: "Okay little boy. You'll be the one who's gonna die! Muahaha!"

The Master let out Starfire.

Starfire: "Robin! You can't do this!" – said sobbed.

Robin: "Master… Can I goodbay Star, please!"

The Master: "You have 1 minute, and then you face your destiny."

Starfire hugged Robin. They're both was crying.

Starfire: "Robin… Don't leave me, please!"

Robin: "I have to save all of you. I have no choice. I can't let you die Star…" – said saddened.

Starfire: "No! No! You can't! Please!"

The Master: "Only 30 seconds left"

Robin: "Starfire… You're the best thing in my life, you're my everything. Starfire I love you! I love so much, and I always will!"

Starfire: "I love you too Robin! Please don't leave me!"

Robin: "No matter what, no matter where I'll be always with you Star, in your heart."

Starfire: "I love you Robin. I don't wanna lose you." – said crying louder.

Robin removed his mask and said…

Robin: "Take my mask that you'll never forgot about me"

The Master: "Little boy… It's time to face your destiny!"

Robin: "Starfire, promise me that you'll be leading Titans after me! Promise me!"

Starfire: "I promise you my love!"

Then the light of power killed Robin that he's disappeared. The rest of the Titans woke up and saw everything. The Master disappeared too. Starfire was crying with sadness. She lost her love.

Starfire: "Robin… No… This isn't happening for real… It's just the nightmare. It's can't be real!"

Raven: "Starfire… He's gone. I'm sorry."

Cyborg: "He sacrificed himself…"

Beast Boy: "for all of us."

Starfire ran ahead, she wanted to be alone. Everyone was sad. She came back to the tower after eight hours. She look really bad and still cyring. Star had Robin's mask in her hands.

Cyborg: "Starfire?"

Beast Boy: "Starfire!"

Raven: "Starfire!"

Star didn't answer and went to her room. Her life just ruined and she just couldn't accept that Robin is dead.

Starfire: "Robin… Why did you do that… I… I can't live without you, I just can't. It's so unfair… I promise you... I'll find this guy and avenge you. I'll be leading Teen Titans… But… without you, I dunno if I can. I really miss you Robin…" – said sobbed.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Next day at the morning, Starfire decided to start looking for The Master on her own. She was looking for him for about two weeks and didn't find nothing. Suddenly Raven called everyone to the tower. She had some information…

Raven: "I think I can track him by his power. I need something that was really close to him when he was killing Robin."

Starfire: "Maybe Robin's mask could help you."

Raven: "I can try. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven couldn't belive what just felt. It wasn't The Master, but Robin.

Starfire: "Raven, you got him? Tell something!"

Raven: "I think that Robin is maybe still alive."

Starfire: "What? Are you serious?"

Raven: "Yes, but…"

Starfire: "Tell us where is he!? Raven, if Robin is still alive, we have to help him, now!"

Raven: "Starfire! Calm down. I'm not sure that it's Robin, this could be just the rest of his life power left on the mask."

Starfire: "Can you truck this power?"

Raven: "Yes, but it's still moving. Follow me."

Titan was following Raven all day and then she said…

Raven: "Stop! This power is the strongest in here."

Starfire: "But… Where is Robin or The Master?"

Beast Boy: "Yeah, I don't think that this is the best time to play hide and seek."

Raven: "If Robin is still here, he's not on Earth, but in the other dimension."

Cyborg: "Other dimension?"

Raven: "Maybe that's why The Master needs the bravest man with a heart of gold. Because Robin like the others before are the only worth to giving him power of other dimensions. That's why he's invincible!"

Beast Boy: "But… If he had someone there before, why he took Robin?"

Raven: "Because it's just temporary. He losing his powers."

Starfire: "What if he lose them before we get Robin back?"

Raven: "Then… Robin'll die."

Starfire: "What are we wainting for!? We have to do something!"

Raven: "I can open the portal to this dimension, but only for a moment and just one of us can go."

Starfire: "I'll do it. I have to bring him back to home."

Raven: "Are you sure Starfire?"

Starfire: "Yes, I am."

Raven: "Okay, well… Let's do it. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Now Starfire! Go!"

Starfire went to the portal and found Robin, but she couldn't get closer to him.

Starfire: "Robin! Robin! It's me! Starfire! Please turn back to me! We have to go!"

Robin turned around and said…

Robin: "Who's Robin? Who are you? Who am I?" Where am I?"

Starfire: "Robin please come with me, we have no time! If you'll stay here, you'll die!"

Robin: "I don't understand. What's going on?"

Raven: "Starfire! I can't keep this longer, get back! Now!"

Starfire: "Robin please! We have to go! Now!"

Cyborg: "Starfire it's too late!"

Starfire: "Robin please! Do it! Robin!"

Portal closed and Starfire immediately came back to earth.

Robin: "Starfire?"

Starfire: "I can't belive. I failed. No… please..." – said crying.

Suddenly The Master came to earth and said…

The Master: "You really thinked that you can save him? It hilarious! You people… And your blind hope… You're too weak. Robin is mine!"

Strafire start attack The Master

Starfire: "Shut up you monster!"

The Master avoided Starfire and knocked her to the ground.

Beast Boy: "Leave her alone!"

Cyborg: "Titans, go!"

The Master: "It's so pathetic. This is the greatest human weakness."

All Titans was on the ground in the one moment.

The Master: "Very well. I think it's time to finish what I started. Destiny of this city is… to be destroyed."

Starfire: "No… I'm sorry Robin. I failed you."

The Master: "Your city will be destroyed and you still thinking about this one weak human!?"

The Master: "Humans don't deserve to be free. This is planet of slaves. My slaves. I don't understand… You wanna die for this planet, for this people. Your home is on Tamaran."

Starfire: "My home is where the heart is. And my heart is on Earth, always will."

The Master: "This is your weakness little girl. Okay, enough talking. Say goodbye Teen Titans!"

In the last moment, when The Master had to finish Titans, suddenly someone kick him right in a head.

Robin: "This is not a weakness… This is our strength, and the greatest weapon."

All Titans in one moment: "Robin!?"

Robin: "Sorry I'm late, I had something to do. Well, let's finish this!"

The Master: "It's impossible! How did you beat my power, how did you escape from the dimension!"

Robin: "My friends gave me power… Power, you will never understand! Titans, go!"

Robin use the power from the dimension and open last portal. All Titans send The Master there and close, forever."

Cyborg: "Good to see you dude!"

Beast Boy: "Yeah!"

Raven: "We're glad you're back."

Robin: "Thanks!"

Robin looked on Starfire and start talking…

Robin: "Starfire… look I…"

He couldn't end because Starfire hugged him and start crying.

Robin: "Starfire… It's okay, everything is okay… I'm here Star and I'll never leave you."

Starfire: "I love you Robin… I love you so much!" – said sobbed.

Robin: "I love you too as well Star, and I always will."

Starfire: "Let's go home."

A few days later on the winning party…

Beast Boy: "Oh yeah! Look at this moves! I'm party Beast!"

Cyborg: "Hahah! Are you kidding!? Let me show you how it's done! C'mon Rave, come and dance!"

Raven: "Actually… Why not."

Beast Boy: "Hey! Where is Robin and Star?"

Meanwhile on the roof…

Starfire: "I knew that you'll be here Robin"

Robin: "Hello Star."

Starfire: "Is it the Screaming Day today?"

Robin: "What? Oh, Starfire, look I was…"

Suddenly Starfire start laughing.

Robin: "Hey! Haha, very funny."

Starfire: "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." – said smiled.

Robin: "It was that obvious?"

Starfire: "Actually yes."

Starfire took Robin's hand… he looked at her with a smile on his face…

Starfire: "I can't imagine my life without you Robin."

Robin: "Me too… Kori."

Starfire: "You know my real name?"

Robin: "Yes, I know a lot of things about you. You're the only person who's making me this so happy. You're give meaning of my life."

Robin put his hand on Starfire's waist. They were so close with each other.

Starfire: "You and me… On this roof. The sunset. This is exactly like in my dreams."

Robin: "I can't belive… that I finally can be with you, that I finally can tell what I'm feeling."

Starfire: "Me too… Then I first time came on Earth… I felt really lonely... I never wanted to stay here, but then I meet you and everything changed. I remember our first kiss. It wasn't real kiss, I just had to learn language. Maybe… Maybe we can try again Dick?"

Robin: "Gladly, but tell me something. How did you knowed about my secret identity?"

Starfire: "Because I'm a woman and womans know everything" – said smiled and added

Robin: "Really?"

Starfire: "In fact… Batman told me."

Robin: "I have to talk with him someday… But now… You're the most important."

And then Starfire gripping his hands kissed him.

Robin: "I love you Star… I love you."

Starfire: "I love you too Robin."


End file.
